Marisol Vera
Marisol Vera was the mother of the Charmed Ones, the ex-partner of Dexter Vaughn and Ray, and an Elder who had the power of prophecy as one of her abilities. After Maggie entered college, Marisol knew something was coming for her daughters, so she started to unbind their powers, but was murdered by fellow Elder Charity Callahan in an attempt to stop her from completing the spell, but Marisol managed to finish the incantation and successfully unbound her daughters’ powers. Marisol was a member of the Vera Family. History Early Life Marisol was born into a presumed family of witches and eventually had three daughters to two different men. After the birth of her eldest daughter, Macy, Marisol left her to be raised by her father after a necromancer (whom she broke out of Tartarus), whom she summoned to resurrect Macy, told her she could never see her again, for if she did, Macy would die. Macy's father lied to Macy, claiming she died. Three years after leaving Dexter and Macy, Marisol met a man named Ray and had a daughter, Melanie. She and Dexter later rekindled things which led to Margarita's conception; however, Maggie was led to believe that Ray was her biological father. When Maggie was five, Ray found out about Maggie's paternity and left the family. Upon the births of each of her daughters, Marisol bound their powers so they could live normal lives. Prior to unbinding her daughter's powers, Marisol sent Macy an invitation to accept a new job offer at the Hilltowne University's Department of Genetics as revealed by Harry. While unbinding her daughters' powers, she revealed the truth about Macy's darkness to Charity. This resulted in a fight in which Charity accidentally killed Marisol. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Marisol was first seen on the phone engaged in an intense argument, telling the person on the other line not to threaten her, and how she wanted Professor Thaine dismissed from the faculty. When her daughters, Mel and Maggie, overheard her argument, she explained that it was about Angela Wu's accusation of sexual harassment against Professor Thaine, but Angela is unable to testify due to her being in a coma. Marisol then gave her daughters a speech about how they were special, but they were better together, for their differences were their strengths, and nothing is stronger than their sisterhood. Dismissing the speech as typical of their mother's usual self, the two sisters leave the house for their respective activities. While her daughters were out, Marisol heard a sound from outside, which led her to open a window, and a crow flew into the house. Sensing something, she sent a text to her daughters to tell them to come home, for she needed them. In the attic, she cast a spell that unbound her daughters' powers. While crows flew around her and a seemingly supernatural smoke entered the house, she managed to complete the spell, but an unknown entity threw her out of the window, killing her. When Mel and Maggie reached home, they were devastated to find their mother dead. During Henry's explanation to the sisters about their destiny as the Charmed Ones, he described Marisol to be "a very powerful senior witch", and she had not only sent Macy the grant application, but also ensured that it was chosen, for she wanted her family to be reunited. Exorcise Your Demons '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Marisol's most defining feature was her love for all three of her daughters: despite her Elder status, she broke the rules by freeing a necromancer from Tartarus to resurrect Macy (who originally died in infancy). She also bound her daughters' powers in order to keep them safe, all of which testifies to her being a powerful witch who was willing to do anything for her daughters' well-being. Mel once claimed that Marisol raised her and Maggie to be proud of their respective individuality, and that she knew about Mel being a lesbian before Mel herself realised it, and accepted it with pride. Hence, it could be said that Marisol was also a feminist, especially given the stance she took against Thaine for his sexual harassment of Angela. Besides her love for her daughters, Marisol's most prominent trait would be her dedication to the Craft - Henry described her to be "a very powerful senior witch", and in the midst of mastering their powers and battling evil, the sisters realised how their mother actually had plentiful supplies of ingredients for spells and potions, which led Macy and Maggie to occasionally wonder as to how they never realised that she was a witch. Physical Appearance Marisol was a Latin-American woman with long shoulder-length hair. At the time of her death, she appeared to be in her forties or fifties. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ''Active Powers'' *'Prophecy:' Marisol had the power of prophecy, which allowed her to see the future. According to Charity Callahan, Marisol's predictions did not always come true. ''Inactive Powers'' *'Longevity:' Due to Marisol Elder status, she has the ability to live longer than humanly possible, though not necessarily forever. *'Mark of the S'Arcana:' After being inducted into the Sisters of Arcana, Marisol gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. Relationships Family * Marisol and Macy Vaughn: Macy is Marisol's eldest daughter born to her partner Dexter Vaughn. When Macy was two, Marisol left her and Macy's father for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her, saying she was dead. Macy holds some resentment toward for Marisol leaving her but wants to find out why she left her. * Marisol and Mel Vera: Mel is Marisol's middle daughter born to Ray. Mel and Marisol were "freakishly" close to each other, with Mel telling her everything. When Marisol died, Mel was consumed in grief and anger, wanting to figure out how she died. According to Mel, Marisol already knew that Mel was gay before Mel realized it herself. * Marisol and Maggie Vera: Maggie is Marisol's youngest daughter who thought her father was a guy named Ray her whole childhood. They were very close to each other; unlike Mel, she didn't tell Marisol everything. When Marisol died, Maggie was in grief but not like Mel who blamed Maggie for their mother's death. When Maggie learned the truth about her birth she was furious at her mother for the deception. Romantic Life * Marisol and Dexter: When Macy was two, Marisol abandoned her for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her claiming she had died. According to Marisol, Dexter Vaughn had no idea that Marisol was a witch. However he later found out according to some letters their daughters found between them. * Marisol and Ray: According to Maggie, Marisol and her 'dad' were not together very long. Ray later walked out on Marisol after Maggie's 5th birthday party and has rarely been in contact with Maggie since. However he's Mel's birth father although she resents him. Friends *'Charity Callaghan:' Marisol and Charity had been friends since they were young witches, and they both became powerful Elders as they grew wiser. When Marisol gave away her first daughter to protect her, she asked Charity to extract all of her pain and anguish so that she may be able to move on with her life and prepare for what was to come for her daughters. *'Sasha:' TBA Appearances Trivia *In the original series, it was the sisters' grandmother that raised them and died shortly before the girls discovered their identities as witches while their mother died earlier in their lives. In the reboot, Marisol seems to fulfill both roles while their grandmother has not yet been mentioned. *She left her eldest daughter for unknown reasons. Macy's father was forced to lie to Macy about her mother dying when she was two years old only for Macy to learn later on in adulthood that her mother left her. *Marisol had the power of Prophecy which is similar to Phoebe's power of Premonition in the original series. The only difference seems to be that Marisol's power is not always accurate while Phoebe's was. *It is highly speculated that Marisol was named after the actress, Marisol Nichols, who portrayed Bianca (the fiancée of Chris Halliwell and a witch assassin) in the original series. *Marisol sent Macy an invitation to accept the job offer revealed by Harry. Marisol wanted her family to be whole again. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elders (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Hilltowne University's Department of Women's Studies graduates Category:Hilltowne University's Department of Women's Studies workers Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Faculty of Women's Studies graduates Category:College graduates Category:U.S. individuals Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Parents Category:Prophets Category:Humans Category:Hilltowne University Former Staff and Faculty